


Gossip

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ARCs are fucking nuts, Dialogue-Only, Gen, at least to everyone else, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ruckus doesn't take people talking shit about Nova very well.





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I had to write. First time doing dialogue only. Hopefully it makes sense. <3   
> Nova belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

“Ohh shit. Did you see that?!”

“No what happened?”

“That one eyebrowed ARC - Ruckus -  just sucker punched Hack. He looks down for the count.”

“Karking hells. What’d he do this time?”

“Looked like he was talking shit about that small sniper-”

“-Rabble?”

“Nah, the other one, the one with the bright colored hair.”

“I was gonna say, talking shit about Rabble is a good way to get a knife thrown at you.”

“Yeah, no shit, that one doesn’t miss. But no, the other one, Nova I think his name is, the loner. I heard he was trained without contact with other vode. Completely alone. What kind of life is that? Ow! What was that for?”

“Shut your mouth, dikut, they are coming this way. You saw what he did to Hack. Don’t let ‘em hear you talk about the sniper.” 

“I wasn’t sayin’ anything bad. Feel bad for the kid.”

“Don’t think he’s gonna care what you feel.”

“Come on? Really? He doesn’t seem that bad.”

“He’s an  _ ARC _ . You know what they are capable of.”

“Dunno. Seems pretty nice to me, the way he’s protecting him like that.”

“Pfft, Fuckin’ ARCs man.”


End file.
